The Wind and the Wolf
by Katrina5
Summary: During a battle, the unlikely happens. KougaKagura. Rated R for a reason.


Title: The Wind and the Wolf  
  
Author: Me  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Just playing.  
  
Note: Kouga. Kagura. Lemon. Deal with it. It's darker compared to my other stories, but not horribly so.  
  
.............  
  
It was a standstill.  
  
She stood clutching her fan to her chest, eyes narrowed. Her hair had escaped its knot, the feathers lying on the ground. The kimono she wore was torn and beginning to fall off one shoulder.  
  
He stood, trying to catch his breath. Watching her carefully, trying to anticipate her next move, he struggled to stay upright. This fight was draining him. Her fan was the main problem. If only there was a way to take it from her without being hit by the blades.  
  
She was a formidable fighter, able to hold her own. The fan was deadly and her aim was never off. If it wasn't for his speed, she would have finished him off in a heartbeat. Even with his speed, it was a fight to stay clear of her wind blades. He had managed to surprise her before she had pushed him back with her other wind attacks. The sound of claws ripping through silk had been beautiful. The light scent of blood exciting him.  
  
He watched her, their eyes locking. Neither wanted to be the first to move. The hand holding the fan faltered slightly and he saw his chance. He rushed forward, catching her off guard. She tried to raise the fan but he was too fast. Grabbing her wrist, he pinned her to the tree with the length of his body.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Tightening his grip, he forced her to drop the fan, grinning as her face twisted into a frown. "Not so tough now are we?" His free hand trailed across her jaw, the claw lightly scratching against her skin. "Not going to talk to me? Maybe we can remedy that."  
  
Smirking, he dug his claws into her wrist, enjoying the hiss of pain.  
  
"Bastard." She bucked her hips against him, trying to free herself from his hold.  
  
"So you haven't lost your voice." His claw trailed along her throat and she stilled. Lightly scratching the skin along her jugular, he tried not to notice how soft her skin felt. Her pulse sped up and her eyes widened as he lightly pressed against the vein in her neck.  
  
Releasing the pressure, he smiled at her. "I've thought of this day many times." He could feel her press back against the tree, trying vainly to free herself from his grasp. Her struggles increased as he ran her hand through her hair. "So deceptive, aren't you? I should just snap your neck right now and be rid of you. But it seems to be more fun to draw this out." He pressed her closer to the tree, leaning in until he was face to face with the wind demon.  
  
The sound of her pulse racing made him lean closer. He found himself noticing her scent. There was a hint of Naraku on her, yet it was completely her own. It reminded him of the wind. Smiling, he unconsciously nuzzled her neck. He gripped her tighter, enjoying the feel of her body against his.  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
Her voice barely registered in his mind as he ran his hand down the side of her body, coming to rest on her hip. She shivered and he nipped at her neck. Her hips rocked against his but he roughly pushed her against the tree. His hand wandered lower, teasing the top of her thighs.  
  
A low moan escaped her lips as his mouth found the bare skin of her shoulder. She arched her neck, giving him more access to the sensitive skin. This had never been part of the plan, but he found himself unable to stop. Her responses excited him, her scent intoxicating him.  
  
The hand holding her wrist loosened, teasing the sensitive flesh at the base of her hand, the other hand moving to play with the obi of her kimono. She did nothing to push him away, instead pushing closer to his body. His mouth moved lower, nipping along her collarbone, eliciting small whimpers.  
  
He stilled, taking a deep breath. Looking up, her met Kagura's glazed expression and had trouble keeping his mind clear. She smiled at him, almost as if she knew the effect it would have on him. His hand trailed to her hip again, playing with the torn fabric until he was able to touch the skin of her thigh. She gripped the side of his face with one hand and he found himself kissing her.  
  
Releasing his hold on her wrist, he used both hands to hold her closer. Her hips rocked against his and he could barely stop himself from taking her right there. Slightly pulling away from her, he met her eyes. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"  
  
Confusion showed on her face and he sighed. "I'm not that horrible, Kagura. I would never force a woman."  
  
Her eyes widened and he wondered if she really understood what was happening. "I stopped struggling a long time ago..."  
  
He grinned at that and leaned forward to tease the skin near her ear. "So then, you realize what will happen if you keep teasing me like that?"  
  
"I'm not a child." Her words were cut off as he roughly grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him. Moving the torn fabric of her kimono aside, he pressed his hips against hers, causing her to gasp in surprise.  
  
Her hands moved to his shoulders, steadying herself as he lifted her slightly. He entered her roughly, watching as she winced, biting her lip. Holding her for a moment, he waited before starting up a slow rhythm. He ran his claws along her hips, teasing her as she began to respond to his touch. Soon, she was gasping as his hands wandered along her sides, tickling the sensitive area near her stomach.  
  
She cried out as she reached her release, holding him tightly. He buried his face in her neck, breathing heavily as he reached his own release. A light breeze reminded him of just where they were but he found it really hard to care. All that seemed to matter was the woman in his arms. It was easy to forget just who she really was, especially when she felt so good against him.  
  
He slowly lowered her to the ground, still leaning against her. Her hands toyed with a few strands of his hair, relaxing him even more. Neither spoke, unsure of what would happen next. Kagura pushed against him, pulling her kimono around her as best as she could.  
  
Stepping away from him, she grabbed her feathers, staring at them. He watched her, not quite knowing what he wanted to happen. She looked up at him, her expression vacant. Without a word, one of her feathers grew and she hopped on it, taking to the skies. He watched her go, before turning and making his way back to his tribe. Their paths would cross again, that much he was certain of. What he didn't know was what would happen when they did.  
  
..............  
  
The End 


End file.
